


A Road to Somewhere

by ju4jen



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ju4jen/pseuds/ju4jen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared drives into Jensen's SUV.  A light and fluffy story based on a J2 retelling of true events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Road to Somewhere

Title: A Road to Somewhere  
Genre: J2 Au - light and fluffy nonsense  
Rating: NC13??  
Warnings: Road accident, appalling bureaucracy  
Words: 5500 approx.

Summary: Jared drives into Jensen's car in the middle of nowhere.

Notes: So this is based on a true story... only it didn't happen to J2 and I didn't end up fucking our saviour (however kind and awesome she was). We (there were three of us) had spent the day driving around Greater Vancouver after this year's convention finding some of the most iconic and awesome locations. The traffic was bad, we never seemed to be able to find how to get onto Highway 1 (although we crossed it several times!!) and then I drove into a black SUV. Events transpired as they are written here - except I took out some stuff because it seemed too unbelievable (e.g. like how our victim/rescuer's credit card had been stopped that day because of fraudulent activity on it and how she had to spend quite a while talking to her bank in order to use it). 

Dedicated to Julie who remained calm in the face of all this madness and then suggested I write a J2 version of events.

 

The light was fading slowly to grey when Jared drove across the bridge over Highway 1 and found, yet again, a lack of ramps.

“Jesus, what’s the point of building a road without a way of actually getting on it,” he cursed loudly, his temper fraying as surely as the light was dimming.

“If we turn round and head back to 66th Street… turn right, no left… it looks like it leads all the way to the One,” Meghan answered, head buried in a map.

“Should’ve just agreed to the GPS…” Sherri muttered in the back.

“Not helping, Mama,” Jared snapped back as he pulled over and stopped the car. “Lemme see, Megs.”

Rolling her eyes at her brother’s distrustfulness in her map reading skills, Megan practically threw the map at him, then started to look around her into the growing gloom.

“Where the hell are we?” she asked. They had left Fort Langley a little while ago and the countryside had emptied into farmland, except for a small clapboard house to their right. Jared had pulled the Ford Taurus into a wide driveway. 

“Watch your language,” her mother said crossly.

“Oh, and Jared’s allowed to get away it…?” Megan answered back sharply.

“It’s different,” Sherri answered. “There’s no saving your brother now, but you, on the other hand…”

“Thanks, Mom,” Jared bit back sarcastically eyes roaming over the map. “Megs… I think you might be right…”

He thrust the map back into his sister’s hands and restarted the engine. However, looking behind him, he realised that he had pulled over in an injudicious spot – the road behind him curled into a wide S bend.

“I can’t see much behind me, guys – look out for me, will ya?” he asked as he cautiously crept forward. 

“It looks clear,” his mother said. 

Frustrated with their journey so far, Jared decided to go for it without much thought. He pressed his foot to the pedal, wheels squealing as he turned out onto the road. 

“Jay,” screamed Megan in warning as a black SUV suddenly appeared out of nowhere. At the same time Sherri shouted out her own “Jared!” 

Jared hit the brake but it was too late. There was a loud crash, the glitter of scattering glass.

“Fuck!” Jared   
***  
It had been one of those days. 

The three of them, vacationing in British Columbia, had had a list of places they had wanted to visit, but the traffic had been bad all day and they had only seen half of what they had planned. Add that to the seeming inability of Canadian road builders to build access ramps to their main highways in appropriate places, and the frustrations had just built until Jared felt he had driven round all of the greater Vancouver roads in ever decreasing circles without ever achieving his goals. Perhaps he could sue Canada for his momentary lapse of concentration which had now caused an accident.

“Are you both all right?” Sherri’s voice sounded small and shocked.

“I’m fine, Mama,” Megan answered and gave a Jared a sharp look.

“I’m great,” Jared let the sarcasm pour out over his words and then instantly regretted it. “Sorry, Mama. I’m okay.”

Fierce car revs, as the black SUV started pulling back off the road, suddenly reminded Jared that he was stopped in the middle of the road. Praying that the car would start and move, he turned the key.

“I’m just getting off the road,” he announced letting his mother and sister know what he was up to. He was relieved as the engine fired up, and then reversed without incident back into the drive.

“Oh my God,” Megan suddenly cried. 

Both Jared and Sherri reached out for her, thinking that something was wrong. But Megan was staring out of the window at the black SUV or rather at the driver who had got out now the vehicle was safely off the road. He was walking around the car examining the damage.

“He doesn’t seem hurt,” Sherri concluded. But neither Megan and Jared were listening. 

The driver was simply the most beautiful man either of them had seen. He had cheek bones and jaw carefully sculpted, and he was tall and slim. His eyes were wide and dark, fringed with dark lashes in a pale face that was bordering on pretty but the scruff that covered his chin, and sheer size of the guy (Jared was big man and this guy was easily as broad and only a few inches off Jared’s six foot five) countered that, and turned him into masculine perfection. He was wearing a denim shirt which fitted so well that the lines and curves of well toned arms and shoulders were accentuated with jeans that hugged a tight ass.

“Oh, my God,” Jared whispered.

“Oh, my God,” Megan reiterated. “He’s just your type!”

***

Finally remembering he had just driven into the poor guy’s car, Jared leapt out of the Taurus with an explosive “I’m so sorry.” 

Ignoring their rental car for the moment, he approached the SUV with trepidation. There didn’t seem too much damage. The guy didn’t look too angry either. His face was smooth and, in fact, his lips were turned up in a small smirk.

The driver shrugged.

“It happens,” he said in a deep, rich voice. 

“I didn’t see you… the corner… it’s a blind corner… I thought there was no-one… I didn’t see… I’m so sorry,” Words tumbled out of Jared’s mouth. The guy’s smirk broadened.

“Are you okay?” Megan was suddenly there, all concern, making Jared wince internally. Shit, he should’ve asked that first.

“I’m fine,” the driver answered in that whisky laced voice again, and Jared fought hard to keep the heat that started rising to an appropriate level. Jesus, he really shouldn’t be perving on a stranger after he had just hit his car. The guy did look pale and a little shocked, but Jared supposed that was only natural after an idiot had driven into him.

“How’s your car?” Megan continued, giving her brother a quick frown.

“Blew the back tire,” the driver said. “But it doesn’t look like there’s any other damage done.”

“I’m so sorry,” Jared said again, getting another concerned look from his sister.

The driver gave a brief but genuine smile, eye’s crinkling a little.

“It’s okay. It was an accident,” he looked directly at Jared before allowing his eyes to sweep down all six and half feet of Jared’s body. “Ar…Are you all okay?” he finally asked, more gruffly than before. Jared wondered if he imagined the way the guy’s eyes lingered over Jared’s tall frame, and the quick darkening in his eyes.

“We’re all fine,” Megan answered when Jared didn’t… couldn’t.

“What about your car?” Jared’s real life walking wet dream asked and started towards the Taurus.

Megan gave Jared’s shin a kick, a question in her eyes.

Jared realised he was acting like a complete moron – he had been so bespelled by his poor victim that his normal intelligence had shut down. He followed the man around to the front of the Taurus. It didn’t look too bad – the side panel had come away from the rest of the car, with a crumpled edge, but was still attached. The front headlight was now exposed to the elements, jagged glass still surrounding the cavity. The bumper looked a little crooked.

“Looks driveable,” the guy said. Jared nodded feeling a little relieved.

“We’d better swap details,” Jared finally said, synapses beginning to snap into action.

The man nodded and headed back to his SUV. Jared took a deep breath, giving himself a stern lecture. The poor guy had just been involved in an automobile accident caused by Jared himself – he didn’t need to deal with a moron who couldn’t control his libido. 

“You okay, Mama?” he asked as he dived into the front of the car to retrieve his license. Sherri was still sitting in the back of the car, looking serious.

“I’ll survive,” she answered briefly, but it was obvious she was shocked.

“It’ll be all right. Not much damage. Looks like the car is driveable,” Jared reassured her. “And no-one is hurt.”

***  
Black SUV driver was on the phone when Jared wandered back over with his details. His knowledge of Canadian law was sketchy but, he did know that there was one insurance company in BC which should make things easier.

“Jensen Ackles. J. E. N. S. E. N. No… S. E.N,” the guy was saying, and then he was giving out his own licence details.

Jared took a step back to give the illusion of privacy, but listened as the guy – Jensen Ackles – gave details of his own vehicle and then started on the Taurus’ plate number. Jared handed over his licence silently when it was appropriate.

“Padleck… Padaleck…” he grinned at Jared as he tried to pronounce Jared’s surname.

“Padalecki,” Jared repeated and stood back to admire Jensen Ackles’s physical perfection while SUV driver – Jensen – spelled out Jared’s name and then divulged Jared’s own license details. 

“I think our names alone are giving them a coronary,” Jensen Ackles whispered at one point, obviously on hold. Jared grinned in return, thinking it lucky that he had driven into someone so cool that they still had a sense of humour, even though they were stranded in the middle of nowhere with dusk settling. 

“They’re sending a tow truck,” Jensen Ackles finally said hanging up. “ You’d better call your people.”

Jared smacked his hand to his head in exasperation. Man of his dreams must think he was simple or something. Why hadn’t he thought of that? He really wasn’t making a great impression.

“Megs, can you get my phone?” he called to his sister who was standing by the back door of the Taurus talking quietly to their mother.

***

Three minutes later, he had an agreement from the rental company that he could drive the car back into the city to the office. The tow truck for the SUV still hadn’t arrived. Ackles was now sitting back in his vehicle. There was the faint thrum of music playing from inside his cab.

Jared calmed his nerves, and walked back over to the black behemoth of a car. Ackles wound the window down. 

“How long did they say it would take?” Jared asked.

“Didn’t really,” Ackles answered. “What did the rental company say?”

“We’re all good to go,” Jared said. “But we’re not leaving you here alone.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Ackles replied, an edge of affront in his voice. He looked like he could take care of himself, but Jared had finally got himself together and wasn’t prepared to leave anyone by the side of the road alone no matter how tall and well built.

“Least I can do. I did cause this mess in the first place,” Jared insisted. Ackles got out of the car.

“It was an accident, dude. That’s why they call it an accident. Unless you really intended to drive into me,” Ackles gave a small smile.

“No, I wasn’t intending anything,” Jared answered. Although if I had known who was behind me, I would have tried some other way of attracting your attention, he thought to himself – at least he thought he had thought it silently but Ackles was looking surprised, so maybe…

“Just standing by the side of the road would have done it,” Ackles responded with a laugh, confirming Jared’s suspicions. He groaned and dropped his head into his hand before suddenly realising what the man had said. He looked up into intense eyes – were they green? But Ackles’ face was impassive, and Jared wondered if he had imagined the words.

“God, I’m a moron!,” Jared muttered. “That was totally inappropriate – sorry!” He started a little when a warm hand touched his shoulder. 

“Not a moron – just a dork,” Ackles said. “And one who has just had a nasty shock. That’s enough to scramble anyone’s brains. Don’t worry. I’m Jensen, by the way.” His other hand was held out. Jared, despite his dismay, grasped the firm, dry hand. He wryly noted that the shock of the accident hadn’t affected Jensen’s brains in the same way it had scrambled his.

“Jared,” he returned.

“Nice to meet you, Jared,” Jensen smiled again, and heat began pooling deep in Jared’s belly again just as he’d managed to cool it.

“You too,” Jared managed to voice.

“Anyway, you’d better get going. You’ve got to look out for your passengers…”

“Oh, that’s my Mom and my sister,” Jared nodded back to the Taurus where the two women were still chatting. Megan, noticing their regard, gave a little wave.

“They’re all right,” Jared said after a couple of seconds. “We’re not leaving you here on your own.”

***

When finally a truck pulled up to the drive, Jared was sure at first that this was Jensen’s tow truck, but it was only the owner of the house, which had remained stubbornly darkened in the gathering night. He didn’t look too pleased to see a red Taurus and a black SUV in his drive. The scowl remained even as he asked if everyone was all right. Jared explained the situation, and that they would soon be gone but the scowl stayed put.   
The man parked up and went to the back of his truck. Jared felt Jensen move in closer to him, his warmth radiating across Jared’s back, as the man grabbed a chain saw, swinging it over the side, before stomping into the house. Across the drive, Megan’s face was pale and aghast. He’s probably a great guy, Jared thought, likes kittens and spending time with his Grandma.

“I’m definitely not leaving you now,” Jared whispered. Jensen huffed a laugh into the back of Jared’s neck, but dropped his protests.

***

There was still a little light in the sky when the tow truck finally arrived.

Jensen and Jared had chatted for a while – Jared talking about their vacation, Jensen explaining he had been on the way to football practise (his Godson had just joined the squad and he liked to support him). Chainsaw man had come out to offer them water. It was kind of him but all four of the stranded travellers had turned down the offer, an image of the swinging chainsaw still in the forefront of their minds. Jared and Jensen had exchanged wry glances. Both of them had towered above the guy, but there was something implacable in the man’s surly visage that advised caution. At least, that was how Jared had reconciled his cowardice. From the expression on Jensen’s face, he was thinking along the same lines.

“Well,” Jensen began as the tow truck parked up. “Thanks for waiting, man. But I’ll be okay now - you’d better be going yourself.”

Despite the dark, the isolated location, and the concern he had for his mother and sister, Jared felt reluctant to go. He had collected Jensen’s contact details for the paperwork he knew he’d have to fill in, but he wanted desperately to ask if he could personally use them. Jensen was not only the single most gorgeous human being on the planet but one of the coolest too. He had been laid back, understanding and kind even though his plans for the evening had been upset. Jared could have easily caused significantly more damage or even injuries because of his thoughtless action but Jensen had almost been nonchalant about the incident.

“Yeah,” Jared said slowly. “Thanks for the understanding, man.”

Jensen shrugged. “It’s cool. It was an accident.” They reached out to shake hands. Jared might have been imagining it, but it seemed that Jensen himself was as reluctant as Jared to let go.

“It’s not every day that I get run down by gorgeousness of sasquatch proportions, with a tendency towards adorable dorkiness,” Jensen continued. Jared was pretty convinced that he hadn’t imagined that this time, and gaped.

“Don’t look so surprised, man,” Jensen reacted to Jared’s surprise. “Haven’t we been flirting all this time?”

“Totally eye-fucking,” Megan answered instead of Jared, who hadn’t noticed his little sister approaching. “Mom’s feeling cold and she needs food, Jay. Is it time to be going?”

But just at that moment, a gruff voice interrupted them.

“Anyone coming for the Taurus?” A pot-bellied man in coveralls asked. Tow Truck guy, Jared supposed.

“We’re about to go,” Jared started.

“No, you aint,” Tow Truck guy answered. “There’s a leak from under the car. Looks like the power steering fluid. Car’s undriveable.”

Jared’s embarrassment fled, as utter despair moved in.

***

It took twenty minutes to finally get roadside assistance to call a tow truck for them. Jared patiently explained that he had two other passengers, and then thought it sensible to mention that his mama had type II diabetes because he was now looking at another hour and bit wait on this godforsaken roadside.

“Can’t you get to a café?” the idiot on the end of the phone suggested. Jared’s sarcastic look about him was entirely missed by the person who couldn’t see him, and he patiently explained yet again that they were about four miles out of Fort Langley and about the same distance from Langley itself. It was dark. There was very little traffic. There was possibly an insane chainsaw murderer living close by. Jared felt his blood pressure rise, and scuffed at the ground angrily.

Meanwhile tow truck guy decided that Jensen’s wheel still had integrity and all he needed was a tire change. Once that was done, Jensen would be able to drive home himself. At least one thing worked out well. He watched Jensen chat to the mechanic while a sad song played out into the night from Jensen’s radio.

“I’m not leaving you out here alone,” Jensen announced once Jared had finally had enough of being on hold and had hung up in frustration.

“That’s just stupid,” Jared snapped back. “There’s three of us, and I’m built like a brick shithouse.”

Jensen looked a little taken aback. “So chainsaw man didn’t freak you out? Funny that, I swear you backed up closer to me when he was waving his chainsaw about…” 

“Sorry, dude,” Jared quickly said, repentant. “It’s been one of those days. Shouldn’t take it out on you.”

An amused light appeared back in Jensen’s eyes.

“No worries, dude. But it’s not negotiable. I’m waiting until you’re picked up.”

Jared didn’t admit it but he was relieved. He wasn’t usually so fucking useless. He was actually a pretty laid back, sensible guy but this day had just wound him up beyond reason, so he was now behaving like a moronic child. Having Jensen’s particular brand of coolness was soothing and he was already relying on it to get through. Didn’t hurt that Jensen was something special to look at too.

***

Jensen paid off the tow truck explaining that the insurance would pay it back when Jared offered to pay for it himself. Tow truck guy offered to take the Taurus but there wasn’t enough room in the cab for Jared and the women so he drove off, and they all settled down to wait for the other one. 

It was fully dark now and getting very chilly. Jensen moved Sherri into the back of his now fixed SUV and whacked the heating on high. He also dug out a packet of trail mix from somewhere and Sherri and Megan munched through it quickly but gratefully – both of them starving at this point. 

Jared and Jensen stood outside leant up against SUV, ignoring Megan’s pointed looks and giggles. Jared was almost certainly going to beat her into a pulp as soon as they were somewhere where Mom and Jensen couldn’t see them. He hoped that Jensen was not noticing Megan’s not so subtle signs. So okay, he was very attracted to Jensen – well, he wanted to bend Jensen over the SUV’s front and fuck him stupid – but he didn’t need his little sister to alert Jensen to that fact. Although from the looks, and not so subtle touches that Jensen was giving him, maybe the feelings were mutual. But Jared couldn’t get away from the fact that he had run into the guy’s car, then acted like a complete idiot, and wondered how on earth Jensen could possibly be attracted to him in return.

“So, you’re gay?” Jared suddenly found himself asking. The day couldn’t get any worse, as he took the foot out of his mouth and tried desperately to find the blockage between his mouth and his brain. So okay they were in Canada but that didn’t mean he couldn’t get punched in the face for asking personal questions, however much he was imagining Jensen flirting with him.

“All my life,” Jensen asked not at all as annoyed as Jared thought he could have been. In fact he was beginning to laugh. “You?”

“Yeah,” Jared answered mortified. “Isn’t it obvious by the wildly inappropriate things I keep saying to you?” He lowered his eyes to his shoes.

“Well, that has been a bit of a clue. But, you know, I’m awesome, so it’s possible that you’ve suddenly had a gay epiphany just for me!”

It was too late for Jared to retain any dignity so he just let the words flow out, as he began to chuckle.

“You ARE awesome so I guess that is a real possibility, but no, I’m bona fide gay and have been out and proud since I was fifteen,” he responded.

Jensen laughed.

“Yeah, go on! Laugh at the dork,” Jared muttered.

“The adorable dork,” Jensen clarified. “Go on, Jared – ask the next question.”

Jared raised his eyes. It really had been an extraordinary evening.

“So, are you with anyone?” he asked.

“No,” Jensen replied swiftly. “Are you?”

“Not for a while,” Jared answered back. They locked eyes.

Jared would have been perfectly happy staring into Jensen’s eyes for the rest of eternity, but Megan was having none of it.

“Oh please,” she snarked. “Get a room.”

Jared barely heard his Mama’s cross, “Megan! Leave them alone,” because Jensen just dissolved into howls of laughter. His head tipped back, and his body shook as the laughter took him over. There was a clear light dancing in his eyes which the rational part of Jared knew was just the reflection of the faint porch light from chainsaw man’s house but which made Jensen seem otherworldly and so breathtakingly lovely that Jared was mesmerised. 

“Honestly, Jared,” Jensen finally spluttered. “I’m not sure that this day could be improved!”

Jared had a few suggestions but, for once, he seemed to be in control of his mouth and kept it closed.

***

“I can take two of you and the car,” Tow Truck Guy No. 2 said some forty minutes later.

Jared just stared at him.

“Who are you proposing to leave behind?” Jensen said, teeth gritted. “The little old lady or the young girl?”

Tow Truck Guy No.2 looked in confusion towards Jared, evidently planning on leaving the big tall guy behind and not the poor defenceless women (to be fair he didn’t know Megan so it was an easy mistake to make).

“How is he supposed to get to Richmond?” Jensen bit back. 

Jared continued staring at the guy and remained silent.

“No-one said there were three passengers,” Tow Truck Guy No.2 said uncertainly stepping back a couple of steps from Jensen’s fierce gaze.

“Yes, he did. I heard him. I heard him say it several times to the manifold numbers of fucking customer service agents he had to speak to in order to get some fucking help. He, and his elderly mother and innocent young sister have been standing on the side of this road now for several hours…”

Jared heard his Mom give a faint “Huh? Elderly?” before he saw Megan punch her gently on the arm. Jensen fully enraged was a sight most wondrous to behold. Even Megan was loath to interrupt the vision.

“I… I… I co… I could g..give them a c..all?” Tow Truck Guy No.2 stuttered.

“You do that,” Jensen bit back, eyes narrowed.

Tow Truck Guy No.2 backed off to his tow truck to his radio, whilst Jensen whisked round in triumph to face a very quiet Jared.

“You okay, Jay?” he said softly, all evidence of anger completely wiped from his face.

Jared nodded slightly. He wasn’t remotely all right. He had made a really poor decision and ended up causing an accident that could have been really bad. He had battled Roadside Assistance with two twenty minute calls speaking to a wide variety of agents. His Mom was looking increasingly tired despite her protestations and even Megan with all her usual energy was looking peaky and cold. His victim, who could have driven away over an hour a go to get back to his life, was still on the roadside, because he was a man of integrity. 

Leaving Jared on the roadside was probably the best option all round.

Jensen obviously saw something of Jared’s anger and guilt in his face because he was instantly there, a long finger brushing down his cheek.  
Jared’s very visceral response to Jensen touching him didn’t really help either. He really shouldn’t be lusting over the poor guy when all he had caused was trouble for him.

“It’s not your fault,” Jensen repeated as he had so often that evening. 

Jared didn’t really believe him but he thought maybe he fell in love with Jensen for saying so, if people could really fall in love after a couple of hour’s acquaintance.

“Sorry, er… Mister…Mister?” Tow Truck Guy No.2 interrupted. “They’re going to send out another truck.”

“How long?” Jensen asked quickly not tearing his eyes away from Jared’s face.

“Be about an hour, I suppose,” he was answered.

Jared swallowed, almost in tears.

“It’s okay,” he finally said. “Take the car and Mum and Meg. I’ll get a taxi to Richmond. That way they won’t have to wait.”

There were vehement refusals from both his family members while Jensen swore profusely.

“No way, dude. That means you waiting here for another 30mins at least,” Jensen countered.

“Won’t be on my own, will I?” Jared smiled very faintly.

“Of course I’m not leaving you,” Jensen answered.

“I meant – there’s always chainsaw man!” Jared responded and smiled a little more.

“Fuck it!” Jensen cursed and laughed. He turned to Tow Truck Guy No.2. “Just take the fucking car back. I’ll get them back safe.”

“Jensen?” Jared questioned.

“I’ll take you all back to your hotel – that way you won’t have to get to Richmond, and then still have to drive back into the city.”

“I can take a taxi – it’s no hassle,” Jared argued.

“It’ll cost you a fortune, and I don’t really think your Mom wants to leave you here by yourself,” Jensen offered back his reply. He set his jaw, the tension suggesting that he was not going to be moved on this. The look in his eyes was a challenge – one that on any other day than this, Jared would have faced happily and with a delightful thrill. But not today. Today he was completely done in. 

Jensen grinned as he realised he had won. “Take the car and go!” he threw back to Tow Truck Guy No. 2.

“But they won’t be able to pick up their replacement car…?” the guy started.

“Don’t care,” Jensen said breezily. “Guys, get your stuff and pile in!” 

He turned back to Jared once Sherri and Megan were hauling their bags out of the Taurus.

“Come on, Jay,” he urged gently. “It’s fine! It’ll be fun!”

“I’m not usually such a fuck up,” Jared finally said.

“Language, Jare!” Megan scolded as she pushed past him to bundled herself into the SUV, with delight all over her face.

“Didn’t think you were,” Jensen concluded. “Come on, Sasquatch. Get your stuff.”

***

The tow truck, with the Taurus, had driven off towards Langley, when Jensen finally turned the key to the SUV. It had been three hours since the accident and was fully night time. 

Megan and Sherri were chattering happily to each other in the back now they had been rescued.

“Thanks,” Jared said looking over at their beautiful saviour.

“It’s nothing,” Jensen smiled that smile with the crinkly eyes, then winked. “It’s a great opportunity for building international relations between America and Canada.”

Jared began to smile but stopped as soon as Jensen’s face fell.

“I don’t believe it!” Jensen cried.

“What’s wrong?” Sherri leant forward between the front seats.

“Car won’t start!” Jensen said simply and dropped his head to the steering wheel with a thump.

***

It only took fifteen minutes before Steve, a long haired, bearded guy with a beat up chevy, turned up to save them. He brandished jump leads and a broad smile.

“What’s going on, Jenny?” he asked loudly as Jensen jumped out of the SUV.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” Jensen answered. Steve took a look into the cab of the SUV and widened his eyes when he saw Jared.

“Nice,” he concluded.

“Very sweet,” Jensen added. “Cute and interesting and everything you’re not, Carlson.”

“Hot too,” Steve winked at his friend.

Jared felt his embarrassment infuse his face. He could hear every word.

“Friend?” he asked Jensen, when the guy got back into the car.

“Ex!” Jensen answered, and coughed, flustered

The car’s engine roared, and the two women in the back cheered. 

“You owe me, Jenny,” Steve said coming to the window once the jump leads had been disengaged.

“I think this might pay back just a fraction of what you owe me, bitch – sorry, Mrs. Padalecki – but thanks anyway.” Jensen answered back.

***

It was nearly midnight when the black SUV rolled up beside the kerb in front of the Sheraton Wall Centre in downtown Vancouver. Megan and his Mom had fallen asleep in the back of the car whilst Jared and Jensen had talked. Now that they were safely on their way, Jared began to relax, and the two of them had shot the shit between them the entire journey. Jared had never felt so comfortable with anyone, had never respected or admired any one like he respected and admired Jensen – this crazy, laid back dude who had put his whole evening on hold just to help them out.

“Thanks, Jensen,” Megan murmured sleepily as she got out of the car, dragging her stuff behind her.

“Good night, sweetie,” Sherri rubbed Jensen’s shoulder as she followed her daughter. “And thank you so much!”

The girls stood by the side of the road waiting, but Jared was reluctant to get out himself.

“Dude…” he began.

Jensen shook his head. 

“Don’t,” he answered. “I know.”

Jared nodded back at him – he’d already expressed his gratitude several times over.

They sat in silence for a while, both of them staring at the street ahead of them, until there was a tap on the window. Jared jumped and opened the door.

“No, Jare, dear. I wanted to say… well, Meg and I have decided we’d like to go shopping tomorrow instead of heading out to Whistler, and I know that you hate shopping with us, so you can do your own thing… you know with J….” Sherri’s voice began to trail off when faced with both men staring at her.

“Umm… okay Mom,” Jared said with a puzzled frown.

“Dude, did your Mom just try and set us up?” Jensen exclaimed. Jared wasn’t sure who went redder, he or his Mom.

“It’ll be a shame if you boys don’t spend some time getting to know each other better. You sure seem to like each other a lot,” Sherri managed to say despite her embarrassment.

“What are you doing tomorrow?” Jared asked, deciding to take the opening his mother had opened for him.

“Um… taking a sicky?” Jensen answered, his smile returning to his face. Jared grinned back, full dimples in force (it was good look for him and never failed). Jensen looked like he had been hit by a truck – a good truck carrying candy and Christmas presents and peace to the world…

“Wanna stay?” Jared asked, suddenly finding his world turning back to rights, as his confidence returned.

“Oh, dear God, yes,” Jensen answered

***

They faintly heard Sherri and Megan leave for their shopping spree the next morning as the door to the room next to Jared’s slammed behind them. But the women were instantly forgotten as they snuggled further into the delicious warmth of Jared's hotel bed. Jared had yet to think about how he was going to maintain a long distance relationship with Jensen but after an exhausting three rounds in the early hours of the morning, he knew that if Jensen wasn’t prepared to move to Texas then Jared was moving to Vancouver sometime soon in the future.

The phone buzzed.

“Ignore it,” Jensen murmured into the crook of Jared’s neck, and began trailing his hand across and then down Jared’s chest.

The phone buzzed again. It had that urgent sound that only one of his Mom’s texts could ever have. Jared fought with his conscience as it warred with his much, much baser self - Jensen’s hand continuing to head south.

At the third buzz, Jared gave in. He heaved Jensen off to one side, and reached out to the side table for his phone.

“Shit!” he cried and jumped out of bed, untangling himself from Jensen's limbs that were beginning to wrap themselves around him again. He pulled back the curtain roughly.

"Shit!" he repeated.

Jensen, all sleep muzzed and fucked out and gorgeous, raised his head.

“Wha?”

“They’re towing your car, dude!”

 

Fin


End file.
